The Rival Professor
by MystAngel
Summary: A teacher leaves and is replaced by someone who seems to make Snape very uncomfortable. Why, and how will this affect Harry and Hogwarts? Is Ron's jealousy flaring up again? Rating because things might heat up... Chap. 6 UP! Please R/R!!!
1. An Unfortunate Departure

The Rival Professor  
  
Chap. 1: An Unfortunate Departure  
  
Note: I've only read the Harry Potter series up to halfway through The Goblet of Fire so there may be some inconsistencies, I know. As to WHY I'm doing this, I'm not too sure myself. But I don't know how readers will respond so I'll be cautious and wait for some hopefully constructive criticism! Thanks and review!  
  
Harry Potter had just stepped off the Hogwarts' Express in Hogsmeade accompanied by his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were about to begin their 5th year at the Wizardry School and they were eager to get to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony and the feast afterwards. They were quite glad that this year, Peeves the poltergeist seemed to be busy off tormenting someone else. Hermione, to no one's surprise, had been named Prefect for Gryffindor and this year was the fatal one where they would be trying best they could to receive their O.W.L.s. They were slowly marching up the great marble stairs leading to the entrance where Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, greeted them… Or so they thought. Harry, with a broad grin on his face, approached her to say hello. She smiled back but looked a little troubled, a little melancholic perhaps.  
  
"Is something the matter, Professor McGonagall?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, no dear, not at all. Quickly now children, to the Great Hall. Albus is waiting." McGonagall answered.  
  
Of course neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione believed her but they went trudging along after her all the same. As they came in, they saw four tables, with many students already sitting down with their respective houses. They hurried off to sit with the Gryffindors and saw the line of first years waiting to be sorted out. The Sorting Hat had already been placed on the three-legged stool. Hagrid came in after the last first year and took his place at the staff's table.  
  
Harry took a quick glance at this table, anxious to see if there were any new faces. As they all knew, the Defence Against the Dark Arts position had been vacated again last year and he wondered what teacher awaited him this year.  
  
"Look Harry, that woman over there. I don't recognise her," whispered Ron.  
  
"Where? Oh, that one sitting next to Snape and Flitwick?" replied Harry.  
  
A perplexing woman sat at the table, next to Snape who seemed to feel very uncomfortable there.  
  
"Why'd you s'pose Snape looks so queer there? You don't think he's still all mad because he can't manage to get that job, do you?" asked Ron.  
  
" He doesn't look mad so much as he looks embarrassed or something." answered Hermione.  
  
Snape was looking around the room and had realised the three looking at him. He shifted around so more, looking even more awkward and turned to Dumbledore while Ron tried to stifle his laughter.  
  
" Hey Ron, get a load of the new teacher. Pretty gal, ain't she?" said Seamus and Dean in unison.  
  
Ron turned around to look at the teachers once more and tugged at Harry's sleeve to do the same. The new teacher was indeed pretty. She didn't look quite old enough to be a professor though, only perhaps in her mid-twenties. She had a strange look about her, neither cheerful nor sinister. She was very pale in contrast with her long black hair but, thankfully, it wasn't greasy like a certain Potions' teacher. The woman turned around to speak to Flitwick and Snape tried to subtly catch a glimpse of her, with a very odd look on his face. Harry was about to comment on this when Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the hall.  
  
"Welcome, students, to Hogwarts. As it is accustomed, we shall now proceed to the Sorting Ceremony and then Headmaster Dumbledore shall speak a few words before the feast."  
  
The Sorting Hat broke out into his new song while it's audience stayed silent. When it was done, the room exploded into a wave of cheerful clapping and McGonagall began to name the first years. After they were all sorted out and applauded, Dumbledore got up to speak.  
  
" Dear students, I am very happy to see you all here. As I am sure you are all very hungry, I will make this brief. I am sad and glad at the same time to say goodbye to a dear friend of mine, and a valuable professor to this school tonight. For tonight was the last time Professor Minerva McGonagall would ever handle the Sorting Ceremony. She has decided to begin her well deserved retirement."  
  
Gasps were heard throughout the crowd as many cries of "No!" were said. Most of these seemed to be coming from the Gryffindor table, as the Slytherins seemed to be snickering more than anything.  
  
" McGonagall's leaving? How can that be?" gasped Harry.  
  
" Who'll be Head of Gryffindor now? How come I wasn't informed?" said Hermione, with a touch of prefect pride in her tone.  
  
Tears were welling in Professor McGonagall's eyes as she stepped forward to say a few words.  
  
" I'm very happy to have taught so many of you here and can only hope you will retain good memories of me. I am also saddened by my leaving but the time had come but, mark my word, you haven't seen the last of me here at Hogwarts!" she said triumphantly, through her tears.  
  
Most everyone got up to applaud her with loud cheers, even the Slytherin table. Dumbledore, on his feet again, offered the empty chair to his right to McGonagall and she sat down, still wiping her eyes a bit. Dumbledore spoke once more.  
  
" A new teacher has been appointed to teach you Transfiguration." said Dumbledore as he pointed to a very common looking man, whom Harry had missed all together so much he seemed to blend into the background. " And Gryffindors, you'll be happy to learn that the new Head of your house is an old Gryffindor herself and was sitting right where you are now just a decade ago. She will also be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Please welcome Professors Martin Santon and Natalie McAllaster into our Hogwarts family."  
  
The crowd, a bit perplexed and still under the shock, clapped, more politely than anything else. Dumbledore offered Santon to speak but he waved his hand as to say no in a very bored way. Professor McAllaster on the other hand got up to speak.  
  
" Thank you for welcoming me here. I know I have some mighty big shoes to fill here, as I had Professor McGonagall myself, but I do promise I shall make a lot of effort to do my best. Thank you again." she said, with noticeable insecurity in her voice.  
  
" Well said, Natalie. Now, after this not-so-brief message, I have but two words to say to you all." said Dumbledore, with a shimmer in his eyes. "Tuck in."  
  
To Be Continued…? 


	2. Rumours in the Night

Chap. 2: Rumours in the Night  
  
Note: Again, everyone except McAllaster and Santon belong to Rowling. Still haven't finished reading The Goblet of Fire. Hoping to get some feedback!  
  
" So, that's why Snape looked liked he wanted to hide down there?" asked Ron, intrigued.  
  
All the Gryffindors led by Hermione had made their way to the common room. They were all gathered around the roaring fire listening to Seamus and Dean who had somehow found out all about Professor McAllaster's story. It seemed that she had indeed been to Hogwarts in her youth, which was not that long ago. As Dumbledore mentioned, she had been in Gryffindor and was an accomplished student who became Prefect and Head Girl. She was adequately renown for all this but what many remembered most about her was her bizarre relationship with one of the teachers. Professor Severus Snape taught Potions for quite a long time, so they were told.  
  
" No wonder he's so grumpy about never getting Defence Against the Dark Arts! You'd think he would've gotten it after all those years," said Harry, with a slight snicker.  
  
As it has been said, Natalie McAllaster was taught Potions by none other than Snape. Now, her, being a Gryffindor and him, being an enthusiastic Slytherin supporter, you would have expected them to have a relationship resembling any other Gryffindor's relationship with Snape. But this was not the case…  
  
" So, rumour says that McAllaster and Snape got on really well! Disturbingly well, actually. S'pose she was really good at Potions or something." said Dean excitedly.  
  
" Well Hermione's quite good at Potions and he never has anything nice to say about her!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
" Well that's the rumour, is all! I heard it from a Slytherin 7th year, I did! And I think I heard it somewhere else too. Anyway, it was never really clear what they had but everyone was really suspicious and all. You all know teacher-student relationships are not at all well looked upon and Snape could've been sacked for that!" continued Seamus.  
  
" But he wasn't so this is probably just some rubbish made up by some meddlesome person with too much time on their hands!" said Hermione firmly. "We should all be off to bed now and not listening to this pointless drivel."  
  
With a few groans, the crowd around the fire had dispersed and most of them went to their dormitories to find their trunks already there. Harry and Ron wondered if all this was true and they talked about this and many other things, such as the Quidditch season rounding up and their subjects as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
*  
  
In the Staff Room, the teachers were calmly talking to each other over teacups. Professor McAllaster still had a slight look of uncertainty on her face as she conversed with Dumbledore. McGonagall had left an hour before, as she had to be at a very important meeting, some sort of Lifetime Achievement Award Ceremony. Many of the teachers had begun to slowly retreat to their offices until all that remained in the room was McAllaster, Dumbledore and Snape who had remained almost completely quiet during the whole evening. Dumbledore excused himself for a moment and left, closing the door behind him. McAllaster had her dark eyes fixed on the flames dancing in the fireplace, reflecting off the iridescent silver stars on her deep purple cloak. Snape was hesitating. He didn't know whether to speak, to leave or to just look at her. Finally, she turned around and broke the awkward silence.  
  
" It's… It's very nice to see you again Professor Snape. You haven't changed a bit," she said softly, almost whispering.  
  
" Yes, well you, on the other hand, have changed slightly. You look…". He stopped, lacking words.  
  
" I look… older, perhaps, sir?" tried McAllaster.  
  
" Yes, that's a way to put it… You know, you don't have to… call me sir or Professor Snape anymore… Severus will be fine, Natalie…" he replied, very unsure of himself.  
  
" Right… I'm… I was very surprised to have been offered this job, you know. I was quite sure you would have gotten it… I remember how dearly you wanted it, Professor… I mean, Severus."  
  
His eyes glittered at the mention of the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. He had wanted it so badly and for so long and this woman, with hardly any experience comes along and takes it from him.  
  
" Well, I'm… I'm sure you deserved it. I think I'll be off now… Goodnight." he said swiftly, getting up with his black robes billowing behind him.  
  
" Right… Goodnight, sir… I mean…" and Snape had left, nearly slamming the door, interrupting her. "…Severus."  
  
Outside, Dumbledore seemed to have been waiting for Snape and he stopped him from storming off to his office.  
  
" Severus, perhaps there's something you need to clear off your chest?" asked Dumbledore with a concerned look.  
  
" Not at all, Albus, I'm fine. I'm absolutely fine," answered Snape, looking away from Dumbledore's piercing stare.  
  
With a moment of hesitation, the Headmaster kept his hand on Snape's shoulder, Snape still trying to look away. Finally, Dumbledore took his hand back and patted the Potions professor on the back. Snape hurried off to his dungeon at a furious walking pace as Dumbledore looked on, gently shaking his head.  
  
When Snape arrived to his dungeon, his hair was completely dishevelled and he had broken out into a cold sweat. He slammed the door to his office and sat down on his chair, as calmly as he could. His hands firmly set on his wood desk, he looked down concentrating until all his anger and frustration exploded. He violently pushed off the many pieces of parchment and books from his desk and let out a muffled cry. Breathing in and out hard, he sat back into his chair and brought a hand to his forehead, shielding his eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep…  
  
Dumbledore had come back into the room shortly after his very brief talk with Snape to wish McAllaster goodnight. She was left alone, in the cold room with the fire slowly dying away. She had told herself many times that it was time for her to go back to her office, to go back to her bed, to just leave this room but not once had her legs responded. She had surrendered to sitting in the chair for now, staring into the fire pensively. She was not quite sure how she was going to go about this year. She knew strange and difficult obstacles lay ahead of her and, foolish as she felt, she wished for a brief moment that she had never come here. Her elbow leaning on the table and her hand supporting her head, she stayed there for minutes, perhaps hours, she was not sure. She stared into the flames, licking away at the remnants of the dying wood. And she remembered…  
  
To Be Continued…? 


	3. The First Class

The First Class  
  
Note: I've finally finished reading The Goblet of Fire! And thank you 15Dramaqueen, for telling me Fred and George don't come back! I'll make a note of it and let's replace Fred and George with Seamus and Dean, shall we? Again, not mine, no money, thank you and Review!!  
  
" Harry… Harry wake up!!! We're going to be late!" yelled a voice in Harry's ear.  
  
He got up, startled and looked around to see who was yelling at him. His sight was a blur, as he reached for his glasses, but he recognised the red hair tossing back and forth as someone was shaking the drowsiness out of him.  
  
" What?? What is it, what's wrong, Ron?" said Harry between yawns.  
  
" Look at the time! We woke up late and we're starting in Potions… Potions, Harry! Do you know what that means???" cried out Ron, heavily distressed.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he knocked Ron off of him as he scurried to and fro to get dressed and pack his bag. Ron tried best he could to do the same but he kept tripping over his things and he wished he was a tidier person. They had just burst out of their dormitory when they heard the bell ring. They looked at each other with a look of absolute terror on their faces. This was no way to start anything, much less a school year, with Professor Snape.  
  
*  
  
" Potter, Weasley… Were you planning to skip Potions all together this year or is this some sort of plan you have on getting late to every single class for the whole year?" hissed Snape angrily.  
  
Harry and Ron had just entered the dungeon as quietly as they could, seeing that Snape had his back turned to the door but it seemed like it was not quiet enough. Still facing the blackboard, he ordered the two to sit at opposite ends of the class.  
  
" Twenty points from Gryffindor, and detention tomorrow morning, the both of you. And you better be certain not to be late for that, or the consequences will be grave…" he said, nearly under his breath, threateningly.  
  
They let out a loud groan of apprehension and jumped in their seats when Snape turned around sharply, his robe snapping in the air.  
  
" One more sound from either of you and you'll be preparing the ingredients needed in this class for the rest of the year!" said Snape, looking more loathsome than ever.  
  
Malfoy laughed, followed by the chorus of Crabbe and Goyle's grunts of agreement. Throughout the class, Draco kept throwing diverse animal parts to Harry and Ron, mouthing the nastiest little things to them, doing anything to try and make them talk. Once when Harry had gotten a frog leg right on his scar, he nearly let out a scream of fury but held back just at the last moment when he saw Snape's shadow creep up behind him. Potions being finally over, Ron and Harry ran out of the class, shortly followed by Hermione. They stopped in the middle of the hallway leading towards their History of Magic class.  
  
" How could you two be late? And on the very first day!" exclaimed Hermione reproaching them.  
  
" Was it me or was Snape even more berserk than usual?" asked Ron.  
  
" I don't know… I think he's been worse…" replied Harry. He was thinking back, the day Snape threatened him with the Veritaserum potion the year before.  
  
" Actually, Ron, he was a lot snappier with the class than I remembered him to be. He even shouted at a few Slytherins who wouldn't stop talking at the very start of the class," said Hermione.  
  
" Don't supposed it has anything to do with that McAllaster woman, do you Miss Prefect?" said Ron teasingly.  
  
" Oh, don't start on that rubbish again, Ron. I'm sure he just didn't sleep well or something," answered Hermione sharply.  
  
" Common, you two, or we'll be late for History!" exclaimed Harry as he set off on a running pace.  
  
*  
  
The rest of the morning was quite uneventful. Professor Binns was still teaching History in the same boring manner and Professor Trelawney was still very keen on seeing Harry fall to his untimely death. During lunch, the three took a quick glance at their timetable and were excited to see they would be having their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class right after. They ate quickly and went to see Hagrid just before getting to class, and on the nick of time.  
  
" Well well, that was close, now wasn't it Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Mister Potter… Take a seat," said McAllaster with a smile.  
  
They looked at each other, a bit puzzled, and went to sit down together near the middle of the class. Everyone started taking out their books, as McAllaster silently looked at them with a strange gleam in her eyes. She quietly sat down at her desk and scanned the classroom, stopping one second on Harry. After a few silent minutes, she spoke.  
  
" I see everyone is here so there's no need for me to call out your names. As you know, I'm your new teacher here and also Head of Gryffindor but don't think that means there will be any signs of favouritism on my part. Professor Dumbledore has given me notes from your previous teachers, Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin and Moody," she said calmly.  
  
A hand rose in a corner of the classroom, it was Seamus Finnigan.  
  
" Well, to be honest miss, Lockhart didn't actually teach us anything," he said with a smirk.  
  
The class started laughing, with a few girls looking a bit offended.   
  
" Are you insinuating we should be working to make up for a lost year here, Mister Finnigan?" asked McAllaster, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Oh no… I think I know why she liked Snape so much when she was young. She's exactly like him!" whispered Ron into Harry's ear.  
  
" Is there something wrong, Mister Weasley? Perhaps something you'd like to share with the whole class? No? Well I'm sure Miss Granger would also like to hear what you have to say so please, do whisper it to her," said McAllaster, with a sly smile.  
  
As Ron leaned over to Hermione to whisper to her, McAllaster muttered "Sonorus" under her breath while pointing her wand to Ron, casually.  
  
" THIS WOMAN IS EXACTLY LIKE SNAPE, WE'RE IN FOR A LONG YEAR, …" said Ron's voice, echoing through the classroom.  
  
The students turned to Ron, some gasping, and some laughing. Ron turned as red as his hair, and he tried to slide down under his desk. As the laughter stopped, they all turned to look at the professor, trying to read her reaction. She was still sitting in her chair, arms folded over her chest, her face straight. Harry could see a few muscles twitching at the corner of her mouth and expected her to burst out in anger any second now. And then… She exploded into a fit of laughter. Getting up and walking to Ron's desk she held him by the shoulder and smiled at him.  
  
" Mister Weasley, now, I hardly want to be seen as you see me! And comparing me to Professor Snape! Oh, dear me… That's never a good sign. Did he yell at the lot of you again this morning or is his reverberating voice all stuck in your poor little heads?" she said cheerfully.  
  
Ron let out a sigh of relief and sat upright again in his chair. McAllaster pointed her wand again at Ron's throat and said "Quietus". She went back to her chair, still smiling.   
  
" Now, I'd like to wish you all a good year at Hogwarts and let's get on with our class, shall we? Now, before I go over what you've already covered, I'd also like to tell you if ever you have any questions, be it Dark Arts or just life, you can always find me either here, my office, or the Gryffindor common room. I'm always there to lend an ear. Alright then, let's get on with it!" she continued.  
  
During the class, they told her all about the creatures they had covered with Lupin and the curses with Moody. She was quite impressed with all their knowledge and decided she would probably do a little of everything that year. They had decided that their new topic was going to be vampires; one they had not touched at all but intrigued everyone. At every question McAllaster asked (such as "Why do Muggles fear vampire so much?" and "What disease is associated with vampires?"), Hermione's hand shot up instantly but the teacher enjoyed going around to others every now and then, at Hermione's great frustration. Class ended and the students closed their books and walked out the door towards their Care for Magical Creatures class. Before Harry and his friends left, Professor McAllaster called Ron to her desk. Harry and Hermione told him they would be waiting right outside and he went up to the teacher.  
  
" I hope I didn't scare you there too much, Ron! It's alright if I call you Ron, right?" said McAllaster.  
  
" Oh, yes, sure. And I'm sorry I made that comment about you, Miss. I never should've compared you with Professor Snape," answered Ron enthusiastically.  
  
" Not very liked by the students, is he?" asked McAllaster.  
  
" No, not very much. You wont go and tell him I said that, right? I'm already in a heap of trouble with him and I wouldn't want to go and make myself even less popular. He can be real scary, Miss. Scared the socks off of me just this morning because I was late!" replied Ron, nodding.  
  
" Is that so? He's always been a wee bit harsh, it's true. Let me guess, he gave you detention tomorrow morning to teach you to get up early?" said McAllaster.  
  
" Yeah, that's exactly right! How did you know? Bet you didn't get any detentions with him!" said Ron.  
  
Professor McAllaster froze. Her eyes looked down at Ron, almost through Ron.  
  
" What makes you say that, Ron?" she asked slowly.  
  
" Oh… Nothing, just a tiny rumour I heard, but it's nothing. Is something wrong, Miss?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head quickly and told him she would try and smooth things over with Snape as best she could, not promising him anything. She hurried him off to his next course, talking not as cheerfully as she did just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Goodbye Ron, you be good now…" said McAllaster, sounding suddenly very tired.  
  
" Err… Goodbye, Professor McAllaster," he answered, not quite sure what to do.  
  
He left, and met Harry and Hermione walking in the corridor ahead.  
  
" What took so long?" asked Harry.  
  
" She just wanted to make sure I was alright and all, after that thing she did at the start of the class. Why? Sad it wasn't you a teacher finally asked to see after class to make sure you were all good and fine?" snapped Ron.  
  
" Ron! What's wrong with you! You know that's not what Harry meant at all!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
" I… I know, sorry! Sorry. Don't know what came over me just there. Well, better be off to Hagrid's now!" he said, truly feeling guilty.  
  
They all took off running again, towards the Entrance Hall, and onto the school grounds.  
  
Packing up her things in her classroom, Professor McAllaster left, locking the door behind her. She headed towards her office when a sudden urge came over her. She changed direction. She was heading towards the basement, towards the dungeons below.  
  
To Be Continued…? 


	4. Breaking the Rules

Breaking the Rules  
  
Note: Well I'm glad to say I'll be doing the best I can to keep this story going, always appreciating feedback. Sadly, I started this during the holidays when I had more free time so updates may be scarce while my school work is freely given to me by evil, devious little teachers. Oh, and to purple*angel, the feast was implied since, I may be wrong, I remember Dumbledore saying "Tuck in!" before all the food appeared! Once more, all hail J.K. Rowling, creator of all!  
  
" Err... Stay calm now! No need to go an' make a fuss, they don't mean no harm! Jus' keep walkin' away, slowly... There yeh go!"  
  
The whole class, which consisted of scared Slytherins and Gryffindors in tattered cloaks, was running from one side of the Hogwarts grounds to the other. They were being chased from every which way by what appeared to be some sort of two-headed snake.  
  
" Just when I thought that bloody oaf couldn't possibly get any dumber, he goes off and finds us snakes who bite from both ends!" wailed Draco Malfoy.  
  
The rest of the lesson was mainly the few students brave enough to do so trying to lure the snakes back into their cages, while the rest hid behind Hagrid's wooden cabin. When all this was done and the children felt it safe to sneak out of their hiding places, they started marching off towards the castle, Malfoy muttering something about his father, of course. Harry, Ron and Hermione lingered behind.  
  
" So, Hagrid, where did you get these?" asked Harry.  
  
" Oh, a friend o' mine passing through Hogsmeade not too long ago dropped them off. Off to India, he was, I think. Couldn't bring them along an' I couldn't bear the thought o' them being left in some ol' forest, defenceless an' all!" replied Hagrid, looking down on his new snakes lovingly.  
  
The three students looked at each other with disgust, be they had all given up on the idea of reasoning with Hagrid about his strange liking for even stranger and very monstrous creatures.  
  
" Eh, Hagrid... I was wondering, do you know anything about Professor McAllaster. I know you've been Gamekeeper here for a while, and I was just wondering..." asked Ron, hesitantly.  
  
" Ah yes, little Natalie McAllaster. I do recall her, sweet as an angel, she was, an' a real smart one too. Happy tah see her back 'ere. Shame 'bout Professor McGonagall though. She was a real good woman... Why d'you ask, Ron?" said Hagrid.  
  
" Like I said, I was just asking. You wouldn't happen to know about anything between her and Snape, would you?" asked Ron, once more.  
  
" Why all these questions about Professor McAllaster, Ron?" asked Hagrid, in turn.  
  
" Oh nothing, Hagrid. Ron just has this raging crush on her!" answered Hermione swiftly.  
  
" I do not! She's just really nice and all..." said Ron, blushing.  
  
They stood there for a few moments bickering, with Harry throwing in a few comments ever now and then, until Hagrid made them stop and told them to go off to the castle.  
  
" Oh, and Ron, don't go asking too many questions 'bout McAllaster and Snape, now. That's their business and they'll handle it in due time, ya hear?" said Hagrid, trying to sound severe.  
  
Ron just nodded slightly and left with Harry and Hermione.  
  
*  
  
Natalie McAllaster had just reached the dungeon door when she turned around again, eyeing the staircase she had just descended. She hesitated a few moments, shifting uneasily between the door and the stairs until she shook her head firmly and knocked on the door, knowing there was no class at this time.  
  
" What is it? I'm very busy right now..." came an annoyed voice from inside the room.  
  
" Professor Snape, it's Professor McAllaster... I need a word with you if you don't mind,' she answered.  
  
Silence alone replied her while she waited in front of the door. Finally, she heard footsteps coming closer and the creaky sound of a heavy door opening. She saw a pair of eyes peering at her from the crack in the door and then the door opened wider, letting her in. Snape, it seems, had been making a few concoctions for his classes when she had interrupted him.   
  
" I hope I'm not bothering you, Severus. I just need a word with you, just to try and set the records straight right away. We really shouldn't let this drag on for the whole year, right?" she said.  
  
He turned to look at her with an unreadable expression on his face and motioned for her to sit down in a chair in front of his desk. She did so as he took place in a large wooden chair, slightly resembling a dark throne. He crossed his hands, resting his two index fingers on his lip, and looked a bit to the right of McAllaster, waiting.  
  
" So, I heard you've given Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley a detention for tomorrow. Very early in the year to do so, don't you think? I mean, they were only, what, thirty seconds late," said McAllaster.  
  
" And, Natalie, what would you suggest me to do instead? Let them go off with a small warning, a little slap on the wrist? Next thing you know, everyone's at ease, coming in and out of my classroom whenever they please," he answered, showing no interest in what she had to say.  
  
" I don't mean to undermine your authority or anything, I was just suggesting that taking 20 points from Gryffindor on their account was already quite enough. But if you really do feel it necessary..." she continued.  
  
" Yes, I do feel it necessary. Those two are trouble makers and their chronic tardiness will only cease if they finally receive decent punishment. Minerva was always much too lenient with them and I was hoping you, Natalie, would finally have the sense to set them straight!" he said, with a tone of conclusion, thus ending the discussion.  
  
" Very well, Severus, for it is your right. Now, how about if we tackle this chronic awkwardness and annoyance you seem to be having with me? Will you just explain why we can't just be civil to each other, possibly even having a decent conversation now and then!" said McAllaster pleadingly.  
  
Snape leaned back into his chair and shifted his vision to include McAllaster. He looked at her longingly and sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
" Severus, just be honest with me now..." she started.  
  
He suddenly exploded out of his chair with fury in his eyes. Startled, McAllaster jumped out of her chair, backing up into the desks behind her.  
  
" Honest??? You want me to be honest with you, Natalie? Because honesty and loyalty flows in your veins, right?... You being a loyal Gryffindor, you would never betray a loved one, right?... Then tell me, be honest, Natalie... Why did you lie to me so many years ago?" he said approaching her slowly.  
  
She continued backing away until her back laid on the door that Snape had closed beforehand. Panic in her eyes, she opened her mouth trying to speak, words eluding her. Snape had reached her and was standing inches away, mad fury engraved into all his traits.   
  
" You... You don't understand! You never heard the whole story, I never meant to stay away for so long... You have to trust me, Severus, as you once did... I never meant to break my promise, I was just trying to..." She tried to continue, on the brink of tears.  
  
" What were you trying to do, Natalie... I thought we... I thought you..." he said, feeling his anger melt away, wincing at the sight of her.  
  
She turned her face away, breathing scarcely. Snape, taking advantage of not seeing her watery eyes and feeling his fury surge back into him, grab her roughly by the chin and turned her head back towards him.  
  
" Severus, I still... Professor, you're still..." she tried, but to no avail.   
  
They both closed their eyes gently. They stood there for a moment silently, Snape's hand still on McAllaster's face. She swallowed hard and pushed him away, turned around and walked out the door. He tried to grab onto one of her cloaks but they seemed to slip between his fingers like sand. He turned towards the stairs to see the end of her robes flying up them and came back into his dungeon, leaving the door open. He sat on one of the desks looking down with a strange peacefulness about him. He was startled by the sound of footsteps and jumped to his feet, looking back into the corridor.  
  
" Natalie?..." he whispered.  
  
He was disappointed when all he saw was Albus Dumbledore walking towards his dungeon. He quickly straightened his black robes and waited for the inevitable.  
  
" Hello Severus! 'Tis a wonderful day, today. Perhaps you should go out and breathe in the last few breaths of summer air. You look a bit pale yourself! Are you quite alright?" said Dumbledore, as cheerful as ever.  
  
" Yes, Albus. I'm fine, as fine as I was last night. I have a lot of work to be getting to, you know. Perhaps that summer air shall have to wait a few more days. Now, if you'll excuse me..." answered Snape quickly.  
  
He turned to close the door but Dumbledore just stopped him from doing so.  
  
" You know, Severus, she does have a point. Maybe you should hear her out. It certainly wouldn't hurt to do so, now would it? Maybe some midnight summer air would clear both your minds up. Well then, good day!" said Dumbledore, walking towards the staircase.  
  
Snape looked back at Dumbledore, a bit puzzled, and retreated to his dungeon, his sanctuary.   
  
To Be Continued...? 


	5. A Twinkle and A Voice

A Twinkle and a Voice  
  
Note: Ack! Isn't it just strange how so many authors live off reviews? Yes, well... That last chapter was not quite to my liking. Don't know why, think I always feel a bit strange writing anything remotely romantic (even when it's violent o_O!) yet I still do it. Aaaanyway, let's see what I can pull off this time. A bit short I should say... All hail JKR!!  
  
The last wisps of summer flew right by everyone and the air had already begun to chill. Days went by, uneventful, and homework was being pilled on by all the teachers. Since the Triwizard Cup had gone awry the previous year, and due to other circumstances caused by Voldemort's supposed return, Dumbledore had decided to pass on that idea. This did not change the fact that he tried best he could to boost morale everywhere he went. The shadow of an idea was brewing inside his head, recently cleared thanks to the Pensieve, and he was thinking of making a little announcement during supper later on. All the while, Harry was struggling to turn a snake into rope. The snake pleaded to him not to do it and Harry tried to persuade him in Parseltongue that he would be restored right after, but in vain. Finally, the snake slithered off onto the floor and Harry, too tired to be bothered, this being the last class of the day, let him do so.   
  
" Harry, really... I thought you wouldn't be having any trouble with Transfiguration THIS time! I mean, you're a Parselmouth for goodness' sake! And now you let him run off," remarked Hermione, with her same disapproving tone.  
  
Professor Santon was at his desk reading a copy of The Daily Prophet, now and again glancing at the class over it. Where Quirrell was stuttering, Lockhart arrogant, Lupin loveable and Moody paranoid, Santon was just plain incompetent. He completely shamed the class of Transfiguration and the students now yearned for McGonagall. Santon was barely an animagus! When he turned into an eagle, half the time he would retain his frizzy blond hair or his neat little beard. Hermione absolutely despaired before him. He would enter a class, never actually picking up any assignments given, announcing the day's schedule. He would then give as little instructions as possible and sat behind his desk reading. Once, he had even fallen asleep and Hermione daringly went to poke him back into consciousness.   
  
" Can you believe this bloke? Neville could turn all of us blue and he wouldn't even notice, much less care for that matter!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
" Better than Snape always on our backs, I'd say. Anyway, at this rate, we're all passing Transfiguration. Probably wont bother correcting our exams, just give us all about average and be done with it," reasoned Harry.  
  
The bell rang and woke Santon who had drifted off into sleep behind his newspaper.  
  
" Right... Class, write a paper on how you transfigured your snake, for Monday... Good day, now," he said drowsily.  
  
The class laughed, half of them hadn't been doing the homework for quite some time, catching on to Santon's lack of interest. They left, happy to see the day over.  
  
*  
  
" I think it's a very good idea! Get the children's minds' on happier thoughts. No need to wait for Christmas, no time like the present!" said Dumbledore merrily.  
  
The teachers looked at each other, unsure. Their schedule was starting to get a little packed and they weren't sure if they had the time, or the desire, to start this project. It was October 13th and the sky was starting to lose its brilliant blue. Perhaps a little event like this could help.  
  
" It's quite simple really. We always have a feast on Halloween and all those pumpkins are absolutely lovely, Professor Flitwick, but I think a dance wouldn't hurt at all. A costume party! Everyone would be wearing a mask and there would be dancing and, of course, candy and maybe even a contest, or a murder mystery game. Or one of those apple bobbing things! Come now, you must agree this would be good," persisted Dumbledore.   
  
" It's true the children seem to be getting a bit bored. And I imagine this wouldn't take all that much planning or anything. I say we go ahead and do it!" exclaimed Professor Sprout.  
  
After a brief discussion, the teachers agreed, or resigned to the idea, that a Halloween Ball was not a bad idea at all. They split the tasks, such as finding and organising games, and ended the meeting.  
  
Since that afternoon in the dungeon, Snape and McAllaster avoided all conversation. They communicated anything important with letters delivered by students, and all this was strictly work related. Ron had found himself frequently going to see Professor McAllaster after classes if anything was bothering him. That day, after Santon's class, he wandered off towards her classroom. He found her inside, looking through her notes. He stepped over the threshold and knocked on the wall. She quickly looked up from her book and smiled.  
  
" Hello Ron! How are you, dear?" she said affectionately.  
  
She had grown quite fond of him. His smiling freckled face always managed to cheer her up with a small joke or a clumsily told story when her mind wandered into darker thoughts. He would come to ask her about assignments, or for advice when he had got into fights with Harry or Hermione.   
  
" I'm fine, Professor. I'm not bothering you, right?" asked Ron.  
  
" Oh, no. I was just revising some things. I've been thinking of maybe giving you a little surprise test, just to see if everyone's been listening! Feel free to tell your friends, a little fear always help kick students into studying!" she said gaily. " Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
" Well, actually... There was something I wanted to tell you. This is really strange because I don't feel like I can tell Harry, and I usually tell Harry everything. But if I tell him, I'm scared he'll think something really awful of it. I've been hearing voices, Miss," he answered fearfully, awaiting her response.  
  
She just sat there, her eyes widening with perplexity, trying to comprehend what she had just heard. This type of information was not passed around lightly and she didn't quite know what to do to deal with it. She saw Ron growing more fearful at her silence and quickly tried to find something, anything, to reassure him.  
  
" You haven't been hearing these voices very often, now have you, Ron? Perhaps a few times after long hours of homework? Fatigue has been known to cause a few reality distortions. I'm sure Hermione herself has seen her share of strange things after her studying sessions," said McAllaster.  
  
" No, Miss... It's happened in the morning, in the afternoon and at night. And I wasn't always coming back from work or studying. Actually, now that I think of it, it usually happened after I've talked to Harry," replied Ron.  
  
Once more, Natalie McAllaster was faced with a situation she couldn't understand. She had started to find some explanation to this when a knock was heard from the door. Both McAllaster and Ron turned to see who it was.  
  
" Natalie, Dumbledore's told me we have to make up an activity for the ball. Care to talk about it now?" said Martin Santon from the doorway.  
  
McAllaster turned back to Ron and gave a look that seemed to ask if he was alright.  
  
" I won't take anymore of your time, Miss. I'll let you and Professor Santon work. By the way, what ball?" he said.  
  
She smiled. " You'll see tonight. You know Dumbledore, always up to something! Now if ever you need to... talk to me again, you come right up and do so, alright Ron?"   
  
He smiled back and nodded his head, slightly blushing, knowing Santon was also in the room. He went towards the doorway and gave McAllaster a small wave before he left.  
  
" So, Martin... We have to make something up from scratch? Well, that sounds like enough fun...""  
  
To Be Continued...? 


	6. Scars

Scars  
  
Note: I've been positively overrun with work! Yay! Have you all heard the new HP book is coming out in June then?! Yay! Not much to add this time, hope you like this, ideas are still brewing in my head... All hail JKR J!  
  
" Quills down!"  
  
Loud groans were heard from inside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. The students had just completed their first written exam and, as predicted, it was a surprise quiz. Few children were actually unaware of it coming but most, fooled by McAllaster's kind nature, did not take the threat as serious. They now all knew McAllaster was serious when it came around to working well and studying hard.   
  
" I hope you all enjoyed your exam. Kindly hand them to me before leaving and have a nice day!" she said, standing by the doorway.  
  
A few students, including Neville Longbottom, were trying to pull their quills off their desk to finish their essay.  
  
" Mister Longbottom, I really should warn you enchanted quills have quite a temper. Perhaps you shouldn't be pulling it so hard or..." started McAllaster.  
  
Before she could finish, Neville and his desk were propelled backwards with a loud thud. McAllaster, not able to help a little smile, rushed to him and pulled him out of the debris of the broken table.  
  
" Reparo..." she muttered. " You alright, dear?"  
  
" Ah huh, yes miss... Sorry, miss... Thank you, miss..." he stuttered.  
  
Of course, Neville wasn't scared of Professor McAllaster, not at all. That place in his heart was still strictly reserved to Snape. Nevertheless, he could never talk to her properly.  
  
It was October 29th and the ball had been announced. Unlike the Yule ball last year, the feeling of urgency to have date was less present, but present all the same. At this late hour, most arrangements were already made. Harry and Hermione had agreed to go as long as Hermione put on her hair gel and Harry promised to dance at least five times. But poor old Ron was once again too slow in finding someone. So the plan was that he'd just tag along with Harry and Hermione, since there wasn't a necessity to have a date in the first place.   
  
After McAllaster had ushered all the students at the door, she sat down at her desk quietly and started leafing through the exams. She wasn't thinking about the exams. Her mind had wandered off and she was thinking about the Halloween Ball as she looked outside. The leaves had turned orange and yellow and a few were floating to the ground. She followed them with her eyes on their short journey and turned her attention back to the exams as she took our her red quill.  
  
*  
  
" But sir, can't you do something? Anything at all?"  
  
" I'm dreadfully sorry Mister Malfoy, but if Professor McAllaster wants to give you detention, it's her every right to do so. Now, please remove yourself from my office as I have much work to attend to," answered Snape's voice.  
  
" You must hold some sort of power over her! That crazy woman can't actually expect me to help her after school just before the ball! I've heard stories about you and her... I know she'd listen to you, you're like her God, aren't you?" persisted Draco.  
  
" Once more, Mister Malfoy, stop repeating those foolish rumours! Leave this room now or Miss McAllaster wont be the only one demanding you stay in detention..." roared Snape in a surprisingly menacing tone.  
  
Malfoy muttered a few inaudible curses under his breath and left. Snape, his eyes getting darker, rushed to close the door and turned towards his desk overrun with papers and books.  
  
" Curse this awful ball, curse Dumbledore, curse that woman... Curse this whole damn school!!!" Snape could be heard repeating in his office.  
  
*  
  
The days fell as the leaves off the trees and October 31st wheeled its way around quickly. The Gryffindor fifth-years were finishing their days trapped inside another one of Santon's excuse for a Transfiguration class. Neville blew up his book, Harry and Ron were throwing random things at each other, Hermione was complaining and Santon was snoozing behind a copy of the Daily Prophet. All in all, a normal Transfiguration class.  
  
" Look Harry... Daily Prophet's saying something about You-Know-Who!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Harry's face turned white and he turned to inspect the paper more closely.  
  
You-Know-Who Sightings Around London: Ministry of Magic Denial  
  
The bell rang to announce the end of the day but Harry couldn't hear anything anymore. Pain started emanating from his scar, slowly, growing ever stronger until Ron took him by the shoulders and gave him a good shake.  
  
" Harry, are you alright? What's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
" Nothing, just my scar... It was nothing," answered Harry troubled.  
  
Harry knew what was coming next and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
" ... Maybe you should tell Dumbledore, Harry. It might be serious!" said Ron.  
  
Harry let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes. He pushed away his friends and headed for the door, mumbling something.  
  
" If you're going to say something derogatory about me, why can't you say it to my face, Potter!" yelled Ron.  
  
Harry turned around and his face went from white to red in a second. He could begin to feel the scar heat up again but ignored the pain.  
  
" Why are you always telling me to go see this or that teacher, Weasley? You should know I can handle things on my own, unlike some of us here! You very well know if I tell Dumbledore now, he'd probably forbid me to go to the Halloween Ball! Sometimes I think you're just..." retorted Harry.  
  
He stopped, biting his tongue and closed his fists.  
  
" You think I'm just what...?" asked Ron in a whisper.  
  
" Sometimes I think you're just jealous of me, Ron Weasley! You just wish you could have all I have. Well let me tell you, it's no fun being Harry Potter and you better get that into your little head!!!" answered Harry in a shout.  
  
He stormed out and Santon stirred from behind the newspaper. Ron's eyes widened and his mouth stayed agape with disbelief.  
  
" Did you hear what he just said? Me? Jealous of him? What an arrogant git! I wouldn't want to be him if someone paid me a hundred galleons!!!" yelled Ron and then also stormed out.  
  
" What is it with those two..." asked Hermione to herself.  
  
She crouched down to pick up her remaining things and stuffed them in her bag.  
  
" Oh, hello Miss Granger! Good morning! Early for class I see..." said Santon approvingly.  
  
Hermione swung her bag onto her shoulder and turned her back to Professor Santon.  
  
" Goodbye sir, and it's the end of classes..." she said shaking her head.  
  
*  
  
" Ah, I see you're more punctual than obedient Mister Malfoy. That's good, punctuality is very important. Now you'll be happy to learn you wont have to deal with any strange creatures, I heard you've had quite a nasty bout with a few of Hagrid's pets!"  
  
" Well you heard wrong, Miss... Now how about telling me what I'm supposed to do so I can leave as soon as possible," said Malfoy grumpily.  
  
McAllaster smiled slyly and pointed at a stack of chalkboard erasers. Malfoy just kept staring, seemingly unaware of what he was required to do.  
  
" It's quite simple Mister Malfoy. You take two erasers and you tap them against each other like so. Wingardium Leviosa..." she said.  
  
Two erasers simultaneously came out of the pile and started hitting each other, lifting a thick cloud of white dust. Malfoy smiled and took out his wand.  
  
" Ahh, Mister Malfoy... I'm afraid it's not that easy. Please, pass me your wand," said McAllaster.  
  
Malfoy's eyebrows raised as he slowly leaned forward to give McAllaster his wand. Finally, after a few moments hesitation, he reluctantly gave it to her.  
  
" Now, you must do as I demonstrated... By hand! Isn't it terrible fun? I'm sure you'll enjoy it. And I'll be sitting right here if you should decide not to do your job properly... Go on now, I have some work to attend to," finished McAllaster.  
  
Malfoy grumbled some more as he dragged his feet towards the dozens, the hundreds of erasers. McAllaster was watching him from the corner of her eyes, her smile still plastered on her face. Malfoy took one eraser in each hand and gently pressed them together, emitting no reaction.  
  
" Now, now... Harder than that Mister Malfoy! You seemed to enjoy hitting quite hard on my desk every time my back was turned just a few days ago. I'm sure there's more strength than that in your arms!" she said laughing.  
  
He muttered again and slammed the two erasers together...  
  
An hour later, a wheezing whiter-than-ever-faced Malfoy exited from Professor McAllaster's office, cursing this time not so under his breath, heading towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
To Be Continued...? 


End file.
